


Sexcery

by Anonymous



Series: more works by this anon [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic Battles, Sex Magic, Zombie Apocalypse, soft science fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hohong have to have sex to power a weapon to help them kill a zombie aberration.( created from a randomly-generated tag prompt )
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: more works by this anon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978537
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Sexcery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/gifts).



> thanks to gaymumbling for curating this prompt from the wild selection at the @ateez_tags account on twitter. you can accost me personally at @pupteez.

“Shit. I’m sorry, hyung, it’s out of juice, again,” Yunho turned to look at the sorcerer who was sitting thoughtfully with his back against the railed half-wall of the guard tower roof. Like Yunho, he was wearing their typical uniform of orange camouflage khakis and a t-shirt worn thin from use. His black boots were laced up high, the leather almost as dark as the kohl lining his eyes. His hair was choppy and long in the back, about the best haircut one could hope for when they were alone out here, like this. 

'Out here' was Fort Aurora, a glorified stone and brick structure walling up a narrow canon that a well-travelled road had once wound through. You could call it a guard tower, a gate, a wall. They went with fort. A mostly boring, quiet outpost the seven, now eight, wiled away their days maintaining. Captain Seonghwa had maybe described it best. He said they were like a dam. But whereas a regular dam held back stagnant cold waters from flooding the civilization beneath it, they were a dam to keep the flood of animated dead from reaching the meager haven the citizens of Old Seoul had found up in the mountains, too steep to get to any other way but for the pass they guarded.

“I wouldn’t bother you, but they’re starting to yank some of the barbed wire out.”

'They're' being the zombies. The undead. The unliving. The departed. The non-stop destructive force that the earth had suddenly one day decided to reject from within itself any longer and had sent against those humans still stomping around on the surface, bothering mother nature in her beauty sleep.

Hongjoong raised a pierced eyebrow and turned to look over the edge of the building. Down below was the more or less usual sight: pathetic half-rotted bodies mindlessly trying to reach the top of the wall, shambling on top of themselves until they made a sort of corpse anthill and needed to be leveled by a few dozen feet. 

“Ah… they’re gonna need the Shower.”

“Exactly.”

The ‘Shower’ was what they called the big weapon mounted on the railing that Yunho had been trying to coax to life. Ironically shaped somewhat like an opened umbrella, angled downwards towards the writhing shit show below, it sent out bursts of liquid ammunition that seared like shots of lava. One, maybe two shots and it would reduce the pile of zombies into a feebly twitching pile of melted flesh and ash. He wrinkled his nose in disgust just anticipating the stench. But burning really was the only way to end them.

When the weapon was charged, it rippled with a steely blue light and life of its own. Yunho had even caught the metallic frills flexing on their own and once even seen it twitch to the side, correcting its aim when Sanie was goofing around too much and about to take out part of their own structure along with uselessly searing a few zombie scalps. 

All Mystech was like that, though. You can’t power something with magic and have it remain a dead, soulless tool, forever. The more you use it the more it grows, for good or for evil, into something like its own being. But, like all Mystech, it still needed magic to function, before anything.

That was Hongjoong’s job. The little sorcerer sent from the Undead Suppressant Bureau who painted one fingernail and smudged dark around his eyes and spent a lot of time painting flowers and other designs into the patterns of his camo pants. 

There may have been a time in ancient history where someone like Hongjoong studied spellbooks in a tower or walked through the wild forests communing with nature or played the mystical healer for some small shabby village that would eventually turn on him -- but these days sorcerers were human batteries, dedicating their long, boring days to making sure they generated as much magical force inside their bodies as soon as they could. Their diets, their daily activities, their rest and exercise, their life was decided and measured by the magic they were able to discharge into whatever Mystech gun or generator or water purifier or toaster their supervisor demanded.

Yunho had felt sorry for sorcerers when he’d first learned about them in kindergarten. One of his classmates had been one. He felt equally as sorry, now. The others could easily ask Hongjoong for help with this and that, but he still wasn’t that comfortable with the request. 

“Here I come,” Hongjoong groaned, brushing off his knees. 

He put his hand on the charging panel and the weapon gave a whiny hum. The metallic ribs holding the umbrella-like muzzle open twitched feebly. But that was it. Hongjoong gave an aggravated sigh. “This girl’s always so thirsty…”

A metallic scratch combed the wall of the outpost, the sound of a whole sheaf of barbed wire pulling away from the wall at once, sagging onto the backs of beings that wouldn’t even feel its barbs pierce their skin. Yunho reminded himself once again to bring up to Seonghwa that by festooning their wall with barbed wire, they may just be giving the undead an easier handhold to climb.

No sound from the zombies. They never made sound. Not from their mouths, anyway. Their windpipes were desiccated tubes of jerky. Yunho wouldn’t want to hear the sort of sound that could come from that. But their bones could make noise. And the senseless slaps and thumps of their flesh clumsily working against each other. And always their twig-like fingertips, scraping the crumbly brick wall, over and over, like a thousand pieces of chalk. Yunho didn’t even notice the sound, anymore. 

Hongjoong suddenly staggered away from the Shower, sitting back hard on his rump. 

“Hey, you okay?” Yunho asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The sorcerer’s expression was pinched. Even his cheeks looked more hollow than they had seconds ago.

He ran a hand through his bangs. “I helped Woo with the fridge earlier. The cooling unit was shot and we were about to lose all the frozen stuff. It took more magic than I thought from me… Shit. I swear Woo has yelled at it so much it pulls its own tubes loose out of spite.”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Yunho knelt beside him, uncapped his canteen and pushed it into Hongjoong’s hand. “I’d say we have another hour or so before we really need to take care of them. Until then, maybe we--”

Like an old horror movie, that was the moment a slowly rising scream rattled up from the canyon towards them, echoing so it sounded like the mountain itself crying out. 

Yunho’s posture straightened, hackles up. 

“Oh no, oh fuck. That was a Siren. That was a Siren, right?” Hongjoong’s eyes were open wider than he’d ever seen. For once, his inexperience made him seem younger than him. Yunho felt his protective side snap to attention. 

The sorcerer looked so stricken. Up til now it had been easy to forget this was his first time going through all this. Fort Aurora was his first assignment, but he seemed so unbothered by everything; so chic and effortless as he kept all their impossibly complex Mystech machinery functioning with a touch of his hand.

And now the line of Hongjoong’s shoulders was quivering with a troubling intensity. Yunho squeezed, trying to give him any comfort he could.

“Yeah, it was.”

The aberration came around the corner of the treeline gradually, one swaying, unsteady foot at a time. You would be unsteady, too, if every part of your towering body was made up of the twisted, folded, and bent dead bodies of others. Yunho noticed Hongjoong fixate on what passed for the thing’s feet. The Siren was distant yet, but he could see the dark smudges of each of its toes were actually skulls, their white motionless bodies sloping up towards a knot of bodies forming an ankle. Hongjoong swallowed, then swallowed again.

“You gonna be sick?”

“No.”

“Good, I can use the barf bag first, then.” It was a lame attempt at humor that Hongjoong didn’t even appear to hear. 

“Is it going to--”

Slow and haunting like a forgotten alarm wailing through the hills, the scream came at them again, seeming ten times louder now that it was within view. The sound went straight into their hearts like a shot of adrenaline, leaving each of them panting. Hongjoong gripped the railing, tears in his eyes. 

“Earpieces, now. We can’t take another blast like that,” Yunho urged him.

Already Yunho felt the sickening effects of the Siren’s Call: an impulse to hurl himself off the railing towards the figure, so strong it had him drenched in cold sweat as he fought the feeling.

The Siren shambled towards them as they dug through their pockets with shaking fingers. At its glacial pace it could be another ten minutes before it reached them. But no longer. And when it reached them it would be able to casually reach up and grab them from the roof of the guardhouse if they stayed around. 

And when they weren’t around to grab, the mindless violence the undead were driven by would hone in on the mounted weapons, the antennas and wires, and the structural integrity of the wall itself.

“Fuck me.”

“Fuck us all,” Yunho snorted, fumbling with his second ear plug as he reached for his communicator to see what Seonghwa wanted them to do, what with their sorcerer out of juice. He hoped the others were okay. They were all inside, in a safer physical position; but the Siren’s Call didn’t care where you were, only that you hear.

“No. I mean, fuck me, Yunho. Fuck me.”

Yunho looked at Hongjoong. The older man held his gaze as he started tugging his belt free, waiting for Yunho to do the same. 

“Wh...what’s happening right now?”

“We have to get the Shower running,” Hongjoong growled, his jaw set. “Make me cum and you’ll get enough magic to power a couple charges. Don’t make me explain. Something to do with chakras and energies and blah.”

“Sorry, what?” Heat crept up Yunho’s face. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard of this act being a source of power for sorcerers (the crass jokes during his school days were endless), but he was still having trouble processing. Up until now, he thought the dirty jokes and rumors were just that. Or maybe they had been esoteric, less-refined methods sorcerers had used when mystech had first been created. 

The ground rumbled and the building rattled as the Siren stumbled to a knee. Hope flickered in Yunho’s chest. 

~Just fall the fuck down and stay down!~ 

But it pushed up again, letting out a low keen of annoyance that made his vision blurr. Yunho watched as it stretched open its gaping black maw of a mouth, spilling out a red-slicked torso from what served as its lips. The corpses that made up its chest expanded outwards like flesh balloons being blown up. The Call that came next would be devastating. Hongjoong didn’t have anything blocking his ears, yet. 

“Hyung!” Yunho leapt at him, throwing him to the concrete and clapping his hands over the sorcerer’s ears just as the sound split over them. Yunho shuddered as his brain forgot what it was to be human and shrank him to the size of a primordial prey creature. He had never finished putting his right ear plug in. 

Everything would be easier if he just returned to oblivion. If some unknowable force wanted to use his bones for some nefarious purpose afterwards, what did it matter to him? He would be at peace without fear. Light as air. Bright as light. Back to the source he belonged to from the beginning. Just a quick flight down.

There was a hot tug between his legs. He looked down. He was standing facing towards the Siren. He would have been leaning over the railing, but Hongjoong was on his knees between him and the half wall, hugging his legs, mouth busily working over the head of his cock. “Hyung?”

Hongjoong let Yunho’s slight chub slide free from his lips with a little cough. “Fix your earplug and concentrate. Get hard for me. Hurry.”

Yunho could see Hongjoong had his earplugs in now, too. His hand was down the front of his own pants, working himself in steady motions as he swirled his tongue around the thick glans of Yunho’s cock. Yunho supposed in the end Hongjoong really was a sorcerer bred for this endless war, ready to generate power in the most terrifying conditions and in the most unconventional ways. 

The next time the Siren Called it was a muffled hum that still pierced him deeper than he liked, bringing tears to his eyes. He grabbed Hongjoong by his choppy hair and hauled his mouth further down his cock, feeling his throat contract around him. He must have gagged. He wished he could hear him. He didn’t want him to end up hurt. But instead of scrabbling away, he shifted his hold on Yunho’s thighs and took his cock even deeper, inch by inch. Yunho groaned and cursed in disbelief as his cock slid down the tight arch of his throat. 

Finally he growled and shoved Hongjoong back, uttering “gonna cum” as doom silently crept closer around them. 

The ground rumbled again. The rumbling was gaining a rhythm. Footfall. Yunho started panting, but forced his eyes to avert from the oncoming aberration. 

Hongjoong was frantically pushing his pants off his hips. He was refusing to look, either. Fear and determination showed in the whites around his eyes. 

His thighs were pale and smooth, almost glowing in the sunshine coming through the clear sky. Yunho helped him yank his pants off. He had to tug hard to get them past his boots. No time to untie them. He put a hand on each thigh, felt the toned muscle of them. Hongjoong’s soft, full lips pouted and his expressive brows drew together. It wasn’t fear of him, of this, Yunho somehow knew. Eyes locked with Yunho’s, Hongjoong nodded, angling his hips for him, curling a leg around him so his heel dug into the base of his spine. 

They only had saliva to use. Yunho’s mouth was dry but he spat what he could into his palm and rubbed it over himself, moving fast before the warm air dried it. He closed his eyes because he couldn’t bear to see how Hongjoong’s expression was going to change. It was cowardly. He at least could have been there for the sorcerer. But for all he knew, the sorcerer would have his eyes squeezed shut, too.

It was rough going. Saliva was not lube and Hongjoong’s body was small and tight and Yunho’s manhood was thick. 

Hongjoong’s fingers dug into him like a vice the entire time, only stopping to give him an urgent pat when he didn’t start thrusting right away. 

The sorcerer’s body took a minute to warm up for him. To get soft and pliant and sweet. A minute they didn’t have, in the first place. As soon as it wasn’t torture for each of them to move, Yunho fucked him like their lives depended on it. At some point he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Hongjoong’s bare belly, scrawled with dark symbols. The sorcerer had the hem of his shirt in between his teeth and had traced a circle bisected with lines on his skin with something black and sooty, like what ringed his eyes. Unfamiliar characters danced in each of the four sections. 

Yunho fucked him harder, hunching his shoulders when the entire building suddenly trembled and shook. The sunlight around them flickered as it was blocked, interrupted by something. 

He thought he heard Hongjoong keen something desperate but before he could think to question him, the sorcerer grabbed his hand and guided it to his cock. He was working so intently on tracing the eldritch lines and patterns into his skin that he couldn’t spare a hand to pleasure himself, although Yunho could see he had tried. There were black smears around his pretty cock. 

Yunho took him in hand, almost covering his full length. He found a rhythm between his hand and hips. His knees felt raw against the concrete. But Hongjoong’s body was so hot and the sorcerer kept contracting his muscles around him in a way Yunho realized was meant to urge him along. It felt so good that even as their death approached he was able to finally gasp and give one last deep buck, spilling inside. Hongjoong arched and stiffened right after, filling up his palm with hot seed.

Then the sorcerer was sliding out from under him and scrabbling away, leaping towards the Shower. 

A broken-faced corpse smacked into the roof right where Hongjoong had been laying. Empty eye sockets judged Yunho. Its lower jaw was hanging on by a tendril, tangled up in long hair. Slowly, it started to slide backwards, up over the railing and off the roof. Yunho realized it was the “finger” of the assembled Siren, the skull an inefficient fingertip scrabbling for something interesting.

He numbly kicked himself backwards, away from the stain of grimy black blood. The sunlight above him shifted again. He glanced up just in time to see a host of bloated faces swiftly bearing down on him.

The Shower ate through them like a blast of meteors, bright and burning. The light seared Yunho’s corneas and the heat hit his face like a broiling oven. 

He pressed himself as low down to the rooftop as he could. When The Shower discharged a second time, he saw bloody red through his closed eyes. 

The stench of ozone burned his nose. He waited. Not breathing. The light didn’t flutter with incoming shadows, again. No more rumbling. He pulled his earplugs out, still holding his breath. But no sound came. At least nothing out of the usual. 

His eyes watered and squinted as he looked around, making out the very foggy shape of a sorcerer. He heard the clink of his belt buckle more than he could actually see him fidgeting with it.

“I...I can barely see,” he mumbled, pulling up his own pants with shaking hands. 

“Dummy,” Hongjoong sighed. He approached Yunho and took his head in his heads. Yunho flinched when the sorcerer suddenly spit quick in one eye and then the other, then rubbed circles into his closed lids with his thumbs. It felt… weirdly good. He almost got lost in the sensation, leaning his head more and more into Hongjoong’s touch. 

“Siren’s dead?”

“It was always dead.”

“Hyung… you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe that… that we could generate so much power, so fast. 

“Thank god you were fast, too. We coulda been dead.”

“Tch. M’not always that fast…”

“I’m sure you’re not.” Hongjoong soothed as he drew his thumbs away from Yunho’s eyes, coaxing him to open up. His eyes felt cool and tingly, and the world was back to its normal crisp colors and edges. 

“Was that magic?” He asked as he finished putting his clothes back together. He couldn’t believe he and Hongjoong had just fucked. Couldn’t believe he had almost been killed by a monster that god himself couldn’t even have imagined in his wildest nightmares. Couldn’t believe the little sorcerer was being so cockily nonchalant, now. Why did he find him so damn attractive? Must be the afterglow talking.

“I’m a fuckin’ witch, of course it was magic.”

“I thought you were a sorcerer?”

Hongjoong spat at that. And not the magic, healing sort of spit. “I’m a witch, not your fuckin’ battery.”

Yunho felt more confused than ever. But he knew the expression on Hongjoong’s face was something he never wanted to see, let alone cause. “No, I… never thought of you like that. You’re a person, like all of us. Are you okay?”

Hongjoong nodded, face going softer, more thoughtful. He reached down and grabbed a hank of matted zombie hair and threw it and whatever was attached to it back over the railing where it belonged. A couple scattered teeth skittered away from his boot. 

“I’m fine. Maybe I was too hasty. We should have contacted the others first. It was just so… terrifying, you know? I couldn’t even think straight. I just had to make it go away as fast as I could.” He gave a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulder. Yunho had never heard him admit something so vulnerable. Hongjoong wasn’t one to talk about what he was feeling, often.

Yunho smiled. “Thanks for letting me help. I understand that feeling. Makes you feel like a wild animal in the claws of something. Like you’re acting just on pure instinct. It almost got me, too.”

“Yeah, idiot. Cause you were bothering with me instead of taking care of yourself, first. You’re really dumb. But I won’t be caught unaware next time, now that I know what they look and sound like.”

Yunho caught the shudder that went through him. No doubt Hongjoong was hoping there would never be another time. 

“Maybe we should have some preliminary sex,” Yunho grinned. “Just to be prepared. I think we have some old b--”

He almost said ‘batteries,’ but could just imagine Joong’s twisted, sour expression. “Some old Mystech storage units that might hold a charge.”

“Yeah?” Joong smirked, one brow twitching up in a flirty arch. 

At that moment the door onto the roof banged open. Seonghwa started marching towards them, the sunlight shining on his impeccable hair and the dog tags hanging around his neck. 

“Is that all you want, Yunho-yah? My charges?” Hongjoong asked.

He timed the question perfectly so Yunho couldn’t even respond, because by then Seonghwa was there, worried, examining them both more like their mother than their captain. Only after inspecting them and getting their repeated assurance did he examine the crumpled section of roof and half-melted pile of fat and bone and crackled skin that heaped the ground below. 

Something in the angle of Hongjoong’s earlier smirk had caught Yunho’s heart like a hook. All of a sudden he wanted to know everything about the sorcerer, including what else he got off on, besides the terror of impending eldritch death and public rooftop sex. 

Seonghwa ordered them both to get inside and rest. Wooyoung and San would take over the watch and Mingi and Jongho would work on repairs and clean up, with Yeosang. 

“Tell me what it’s like to be a sor--- I mean, a witch,” Yunho said as they headed to the showers. 

Hongjoong told him.


End file.
